The core resources will be responsible for organizing interactions with external advisors and collaborators, monitoring budgets and preparing reports and coordinating all official animal care documentation. A second function is to maintain the animal care facility. This activity is a demanding one with respect to the expertise required, and the level of coordination necessary among the investigators, Animal Health Technician, and Department of Laboratory Animal Medicine. This portion of the Core I is to assure that all experimental procedures (preparation, coordination and follow up activities) are optimal and consistent. A third function of the core is to provide electronic maintenance for all three projects. Extensive data collection will be occurring regularly for each project. For each one it si critical that significant delays be avoided because of the required sequence of repeated experiments with the animals. In addition, it is necessary to work with our patients as efficiently and quickly as possible so as to minimize disruption and inconvenience to them in case of equipment malfunctions.